Slice of Life - TOUCH
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - YoonMin/SugaMin] Hal pertama yang diinginkan Jimin-yang pulang dengan payah sampai nyaris pingsan, adalah secepatnya menemukan tempat tidur dan membulat tanpa diganggu. Tapi Yoongi tahu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya tumbang di depan pintu. Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. YoonMin. Oneshot.


BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Rasanya sudah mau pingsan begitu tangannya berhasil menutup pintu apartemen dan masuk dengan setengah tertatih, mungkin juga hampir ambruk. Sepatunya dilepas berantakan, tasnya entah terlempar kemana. Tapi karena tak mendengar bunyi sesuatu terbanting jatuh atau pecah tersambar, berarti posisi tasnya aman-aman saja, pikir Jimin, ingin tersenyum tapi tenaganya benar-benar habis. Berlatih menari sejak jam lima pagi, energinya enyah tersedot emosi dan yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kamar tidur, berbaring, lalu terlelap. Rasanya dia sanggup mengabaikan panggilan pagi dari Seokjin, nekat mematikan alarm dan bersumpah tak akan bangun sampai matahari meninggi karena, demi deret figurin Iron Man di bufet Jungkook yang jumlahnya puluhan, tenggorokannya sakit bukan main. Tubuhnya panas dingin, dadanya pun berdebar tak karuan. Bukan cegukan apalagi jatuh cinta, dan Jimin sedang enggan meladeni guyonan jayus Taehyung saat melihat kondisinya nanti. Jika saja tugas menyelesaikan koreografi solo yang harus ditampilkan di depan manajer itu bukan kewajiban mutlak, Jimin tak akan sudi bangun di tengah jadwal kosong demi menempelkan secarik _post note_ di samping lemari es bahwa dia tak bisa hadir di pesta daging panggang yang dijanjikan Seokjin.

Dan ya, ini hari Minggu. Sungguh, dia bisa saja merutuk kenapa manajernya harus menyuruh datang terlalu pagi, tapi menari sudah menjadi salah satu bagian hidupnya dan Jimin berambisi tampil sempurna. Lagipula di tengah hembusan napas dan peluh akibat gerakan rumit yang seolah memutar sendi, seluruh hari terlihat seperti Senin. Jimin juga tak berniat membuat Seokjin repot dengan minta dikirimi makanan ke tempat latihan, lebih baik dia bergegas menyelesaikan semuanya dan pulang. Sekali lagi, pulang. Meski setelahnya Jimin merasa sedikit menyesal karena nyaris menabrak dinding lift dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen. Asrama. Terserah apa sebutannya.

Jungkook dan Hoseok pasti lupa menutup kamar mereka karena saat Jimin tertatih meniti lorong, pintu itu masih terbuka dan lengannya terjulur sigap meraih gagang. Mendesis karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung, Jimin terpaksa berhenti di permukaan pertama yang bisa disandari. Dia benar-benar tak peduli jika memang harus tumbang di lantai. Paling parah Seokjin akan menemukannya tergeletak di lantai, bertanya hal yang tak penting sebelum menyuruh Jungkook atau Namjoon untuk mengembalikan anggota bertubuh mungil itu pada tempat manapun yang bukan porselen.

Mendadak Jimin mengamini bahwa Tuhan selalu sayang pada pekerja keras, sebab tahu-tahu sebentuk lengan sudah meraih lengannya, satu lengan lain melingkari pinggangnya dan cekatan memaksanya bangkit, membuat tubuh Jimin tersentak dan berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung sembari berpegangan pada segala benda yang tersentuh oleh jemari dan indera perabanya saat itu. Sesuatu, serupa kain, rajutan, sweater, dan Jimin reflek mencengkeram erat.

Dagunya terangkat perlahan untuk mendapati wajah datar dengan senyum dingin yang balik memandang sambil berucap singkat. Jimin mendengar meski samar-samar, kalimat bernada khawatir yang lebih terdengar seperti teguran...atau pertanyaan? Entahlah. Dia bersyukur lengan familiar itu menopang dengan kokoh, menyusup diantara sisi tubuhnya dan Jimin merasa lebih ringan sewaktu kepalanya mendarat pada lekuk leher beraroma maskulin, sadar jika seseorang memapahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Jimin berpikir dia hanya perlu dibantu melepas kaus kaki, tapi sosok itu tampak tak keberatan melakukan lebih. Sepasang mata Jimin yang nyaris tertutup mengamati bagaimana dia didudukkan di tepi tempat tidur, setengah menunduk mendapati gundukan kepala berambut hitam tengah berlutut di depannya, melepas kedua kaus kaki Jimin dan menaruhnya di lantai. Tangan yang hangat, tak asing.

" _Hyung_."

"Jangan menendangku."

Jimin menepis ketika hendak kembali dipapah sambil bergumam jika dia ingin berjalan sendiri. Namun Yoongi bukan tipe yang mau menerima penolakan. Lengannya menarik Jimin merapat, cukup untuk menjamin juniornya tak terjungkal atau tersandung ujung karpet. Yoongi melangkah begitu hati-hati hingga Jimin tak sadar kakinya mengikuti. Kepala yang berdentum nyeri tiap kali menjejak lantai membuat dahi Jimin terlipat-lipat, tapi kenyataan bahwa senior yang hampir tak pernah mau bergerak itu kini dengan sabar mengarahkan jalan membuat batinnya tertawa.

Yoongi dan kamar mandi. Jimin belum sanggup menebak terlalu detil, tapi wangi pengharum ruangan kesukaan Hoseok yang diendusnya tak mungkin salah. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, meski dihentikan oleh teguran Yoongi yang mengalun tepat di sisi telinga, memintanya diam. Pun berbisik bahwa dia paham tanpa harus diberitahu.

Yoongi meletakkannya di atas dudukan toilet yang tertutup, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada bak mandi. Dua jari menyalakan kran air, nyaris tanpa suara. Gerakannya teramat sunyi hingga Jimin berceletuk lemah bila Yoongi sebenarnya bukan manusia. Kalimatnya disambut dengus beserta ujung telunjuk yang menjentik pucuk hidung Jimin.

Lengan pucat di hadapannya menarik sebuah botol dari salah satu sudut lemari kamar mandi. Ungu? Biru? Menilai dari kepala yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, sepertinya Yoongi sibuk mengamati sesuatu.

"Anggur?"

Jimin menyahut pelan, "Lavender."

"Aa."

Yoongi menuang cairan tersebut searah dengan aliran air hangat yang mengucur dari kran, mengangguk kala permukaan bak berubah warna disusul wewangian yang menguar menerpa hidung Jimin.

Selagi menunggu, Yoongi berbalik menghampirinya, merendahkan kepala sambil berkata bila dia akan membantu Jimin melepas baju. Jimin tak tahu dagunya berayun ke samping atau ke bawah, atau mungkin lavender membuatnya terlalu rileks hingga enggan berontak begitu kancing kemejanya dibuka. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Jimin mampu mendengar decak gigi dan seringai bersuara tiap jemari Yoongi menyentuh kulitnya. Mungkin pria itu sedang mengomentari tulang selangkanya yang makin menonjol atau murni menertawakan Jimin yang tak sengaja berjengit kala jari-jari Yoongi bergeser meraba perutnya.

"Bisa berhenti mengerang?" Yoongi terkekeh kecut, "Aku menunggumu pulang bukan untuk digoda seperti ini."

Giliran Jimin terbahak. Tinjunya diayunkan ke dada Yoongi tanpa tenaga, hanya untuk ditepis oleh pria yang balas menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil menepuk pahanya, membiarkan Jimin menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengangkat pinggul, mengungkit tungkai, mengeluh tertahan, kemudian beringsut agar Yoongi bisa menarik celananya lepas.

Yoongi mematikan air sesaat setelah memastikan Jimin nyaman dengan posisinya di dalam bak. Air hangat dan aromaterapi terasa begitu luar biasa dan Jimin yakin nyawanya kembali detik itu juga. Lututnya terentang melewati tirai, bahunya menyembul dari permukaan air, dan bibirnya terbuka diikuti desahan panjang.

Derit sesuatu menggores lantai membuyarkan kantuk Jimin, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang acuh menyeret kursi rias Hoseok dari bawah cermin. Bergumul memeluk tangkai shower dan sebuah botol lain, lalu duduk menguasai petak di belakang bak. Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, Jimin berpegangan pada masing-masing tepi dan perlahan merenggangkan leher. Rona merah di pipi dan telinganya tak akan luput dari mata tajam Yoongi, tapi pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengendus sisi atas botol, mengangkat bahu tanpa berminat mengomentari, lalu mengucurkan cukup banyak cairan kental di telapak tangan. Sejumlah gelembung busa terbang mengitari ruangan sewaktu Yoongi mulai menggosok rambutnya, alis berkerut serius, fokus pada kulit kepala yang sepertinya butuh perhatian berlebih. Jimin tak ingat apakah dia pernah memberitahu Yoongi tentang teknik mencuci rambut, atau Yoongi hanya sedang menuruti insting dan mengikuti kemana tangannya bergerak, mengerjakan apa yang terlintas di benaknya tanpa berpikir terlalu jauh, atau paling mudah, menyamakan Jimin dengan hewan peliharaannya di Daegu. Apapun itu, Yoongi tampak sangat mengenali tiap inci dari bagian tubuh Jimin. Dimana titik yang masih cukup ngilu dan harus dihindari, juga dimana jengkal yang harus ditekan dan membuat Jimin menghela napas.

Jimin tak akan berbohong bahwa sentuhan Yoongi berbeda dengan usapan buku jari Seokjin, tepukan Namjoon, cubitan jahil Hoseok, juga dorongan usil dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yoongi tak punya hobi memeluk terlalu erat kecuali tengah mabuk, bukan orang yang perlu ditenangkan kecuali suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau, bukan juga yang merengek histeris setelah seharian menonton Titanic seperti anggota tertua mereka yang dramatis. Mungkin Yoongi juga peduli setan tentang nama hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar junior dan senior, atau bahkan Jimin yang lebih tak menggubris asal Yoongi tak berhenti memijat kepalanya. Pandangannya perlahan menemukan perbedaan warna diantara botol-botol shampoo Jungkook dan garis-garis pada tirai pembatas tak lagi terlihat kabur. Tarikan napasnya berangsur teratur meski rasa pening itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Karenanya, ketika Yoongi selesai membilas rambutnya dari gundukan busa _,_ Jimin bergeming di tempatnya berendam. Lehernya menolak beranjak dari sandaran dan telapak tangan Yoongi yang kini menangkup rahangnya seolah menahan untuk berpaling. Seratus delapan puluh derajat, Jimin mengerjap, memastikan bahwa raut Yoongi yang tepat berada di atasnya bukan sesuatu yang tak disengaja.

Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terpejam, Jimin menikmati bagaimana pucuk hidung pria itu menelusuri pipinya diiringi kekeh lirih. Suaranya yang parau meluncur keluar dengan penuh kelegaan.

"...terima kasih," gumamnya, " _Hyung._ "

Yoongi mengangkat alis sambil balas menunduk dan mencium bibirnya yang belum tersentuh handuk.

"Kapanpun."

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
